Un doloroso San Valentin
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: Naruto no se siente muy bien; Sasuke lo ignora todo el tiempo y solo va con el cuando necesita desfogarse. Y se esta cansando de todo eso. ¡Se supone que son novios, que están juntos! El en verdad esperaba que ese san valentin la pasaran bien, en pareja. Pero claro, Naruto solo puede ver la realidad por su uzuratonkachi perspectiva. Humor(?) Fic muy atrasado.


_**No bateado, beteado** (como sea la puta palabra) Todo es de Kishimoto-sama y etc, etc, etc._

_._

* * *

_Buenas, gente. Tanto tiempo ;D Soy yo otra vez. Como sea, estoy estresada. Este shot tomo más de mi de lo que había creído posible. Ademas de que **llega mega ultra** atrasado. ¿Como por un mes? Mas o menos._

_**Advertencias: **Rated M ¿osea? Lemmon, o intento de el. Yo me declinaría más por lo segundo. **Incoherencia.** Creo que se me salio alguna putada en este shot XD como que ni a mi me queda bien claro quien es el seme. O si hice muy rudo en un comienzo a Sasuke y luego me termino muy nena, y al revés con Naruto. No se, no se._

_. Enjoy~_

* * *

_._

**_Un doloroso San Valentin _**_by Kay._

.

-_T-toma esto S-sasuke-kun. Los hice para ti._

_-¡Toma l-los míos también, Sasuke-kun!_

_-¡Y los míos Sasuke-kun, los hice yo misma! Sé que te encantaran…_

Naruto corrió el rostro, asqueado.

_¡Sasuke-kun, mira mis chocolates! Y de paso mis tetas y mi culo, claro. ¿Te habías fijado en el putiforme que estoy usando? ¡Si hasta me puse un kilo de pintura para que no notes lo horrorosa que soy!..._

Bien, aquello había sido estúpido hasta para él. ¡Pero es que demonios, enserio no podían parar! Uy, Sasuke. Toma mis chocolates. Uy, no. ¡Toma los míos! Uy, uy.

¿Y a él?

Ni bombones de a peso*. ¿Para qué demonios se tiene un novio el día de los enamorados si este te ignora ooooooooolímpicamente?

Pero eso no era lo que más le jodia en _ese_ minuto– aun si hasta Chōji había recibido su cajita (por muy que esta fuera cortesía del gay de Sai. Naruto siempre había sospechado que al hipócrita ese también se le quemaba el arroz. ¡Eso de que siempre hablara del pene de todos era _muuuy_ extraño, hombre!) –. Volviendo al tema.

¡Joder! ¡Esas perras!

Ah, pero a Sasuke le gustaba. Aun si decía casi a diario que _detesta a esas cosas chillonas que solo hablan mierda. _No, no. _A mí no me vienes con cosas, teme._ Siempre haciéndose el chulito, con esa pose de _oh Dios, soy tan sensual_. Nada, al muy puto le encantaba. Bastardo descriteriado, un sinvergüenza de primera. ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba a un lado de él? Literalmente, hombre. Teme desgraciado. ¡Teme, teme, teme! Él también tiene corazón, ¿saben? Quizás le falte algo de cerebro, pero eso ya no es culpa suya. Kushina era a la que siempre se le tenía que caer de bebe, ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? Al menos le quedaba el buen físico heredado de su padre. Y sumado al hermoso carácter de su madre era todo un matador. Sí señor, claro que sí.

Aun si todas las chicas se hicieran las que no querían, sabía que se morían por él. Y para cubrirlo _obviamente_ iban a por alguien no tan sexy pero cercano al rubio ¿ósea? El teme Uchiha. Eran tan patéticas, arrastrarse por ese idiota ególatra para poder estar cerca de él, cuando fácilmente podían ir y declarársele a si de frente. Si, él las rechazaría de inmediato porque aparte de _ser demasiado para chicas tan poca cosa_, ya estaba comprometido y no era de esos que iban luciéndose y ondeando las bragas como_ loca_ frente a cualquiera.

No como otros, claro.

Maldito Uchiha.

_-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Mira, mira, los míos tienen formas de…!_

Suficiente, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una palabra más.

Se alzó de golpe de su asiento, tomo su morral del suelo y pateo de paso la silla, dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia la puerta corrediza de la sala. _Que te den, zorra_. Ignoro cuando sus amigos le llamaron a grito pelado desde el fondo del aula, a sabiendas que una oscura mirada seguía su recorrido con silenciosa diversión mientras se comía uno de los chocolates que le había regalado alguna de aquellas putas. Sentía sus mejillas arder con furia y un revoltijo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la leche pasada que su despistada madre le había dado en la mañana.

Pero no piense mal, ¿eh? Que celos no son.

_Para nada._

Salió y continuo caminando a lo largo del pasillo de la escuela; estaban en plena hora de almuerzo y aun no tocaba su delicioso bentō, ni su ramen, ni su hamburguesa, todo por culpa de ese pelinegro que se la pasaba coqueteando con cada tipeja que pasaba delante de él, logrando que se pusiera _malito _y todo apetito previo se fuera al carajo. ¿Ven cómo es de injusta la vida? Si no se alimenta bien, no podrá mantener su buen físico. Se desnutriría, adelgazaría. Y, _Kami-sama, _el moriría si perdiera los hermosos cuadritos que adornaban su pecho o su trasero se volviera… no redondo.

Se tragó un jadeo.

¡_Me muero_!

Y teniendo en cuenta para las actividades que lo utilizaba… lo mejor era tenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles. _¿Pero a Sasuke que le importa, verdad? _Volvió a fruncir el ceño cual colegiala despechada, una mueca peligrosa cruzando sus facciones. _No, claro que no. A él no le interesa nada más que el mismo. _Llevaban –uhm– _juntos _casi un mes y medio, este era su primer san Valentín en… pareja y el muy insensible ni siquiera le había dicho algo. Mucho menos regalado un mísero chocolate. Y Naruto se sentía furioso no solo con el Uchiha, sino también consigo mismo por haber esperado algún detalle del pelinegro. Como si este se fuera a dar el tiempo de pensar en él.

Paso una mano sobre su morral, apretando con fuerza la cajita que esta guardaba, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido. _ Demonios._ Justo cuando alcanzaba las escaleras su expresión comenzó a tranquilizarse. Subió el primer tramo, su respiración regularizándose a segundos. _¿Enserio, Naruto? ¿Qué caso tiene? _Sus ojos brillaron oscuros por un instante, sintiendo como lo atravesaba un rayo de furia _¡Pero es que somos novios! Lo normal sería que… _Se detuvo un momento, apretando los labios y apoyándose en la pared, percatándose de la dirección de sus pensamientos, la vergüenza carcomiendo su interior a pasos agigantados al darse cuenta de algo. _¿Novios? ¿Cuándo?_

Cierto.

Ellos no eran novios. Ni siquiera amigos.

Solo chicos que tenían sexo.

Esa era la verdad.

Y Naruto debía comprender eso, porque Sasuke siempre había sido así.

Desde principios de agosto, cuando Naruto se había mudado junto a sus padres a Konoha, un pequeño y rustico pueblo que prácticamente nadie conocía, había sabido que aquel año no sería común. Mucho menos fácil. Apenas ese mismo verano se declaró a si mismo homosexual –un duro golpe para su orgullo, no así para sus sabios padres –. Y era extraño, porque novias definitivamente no le faltaron. Y los hombres nunca le llamaron la atención en lo más mínimo. Bueno… hasta _ese_ día

o-o-o-o-o

_Acababa de llegar a la nueva casa junto a sus padres. El pueblo era pequeño pero simpático, y las personas parecían amables. Era distinto a Tokio, claro. Pero a Naruto le agradaba tanto o más que a sus padres todo ese silencio y tranquilidad. _

_Porque Naruto amaba iniciar revoluciones (Y Kushina no se quedaba atrás)_

_Sus padres se encontraban dentro de la casa, arreglando los muebles y abriendo las cajas. Naruto se consideraba un eterno vago, el orden y él simplemente no se llevaban y el joven rubio se negaba en rotundo a desempacar aquel día ¡vamos, acaban de llegar! Lo primero es conocer un poco y divertirse. Ya tendría el resto del verano para preocuparse en esas pequeñeces insignificantes. _

_En ese momento se encontraba en el patio trasero, tirado sobre el pasto, mirando las nubes –una desagradable costumbre que había adoptado luego de dieciséis años junto al perezoso de Shikamaru, su primo y mejor amigo de Tokio – con expresión idiota. Su madre, tras regañarlo por ser tan flojo, le había dicho que aquel día no saldrían a ninguna parte como castigo. Naruto se fastidio y consiente de que su casa era una de las más apartadas (y el camino hasta el pueblo era todo de tierra) decidió caminar un rato por toda la propiedad Namikaze solo para demostrar que, a pesar de la situación, seguiría sin hacerle totalmente caso a su madre. Hey, ¿de que serviría ir al pueblo a ligar si su ropa terminaría toda arruinada? En ese sentido, el joven rubio solía ser un tanto escrupuloso. _

_Él jamás ensuciaría sus zapatos Prada a conciencia. Nunca._

_Se había pasado unos buenos diez minutos buscando un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que ir corriéndose cada tanto por culpa del sol hasta dar con él. Y ahí estaba en ese momento, relajado y a punto de ponerse los audífonos de su IPod cuando los escucho._

_Bueno, más bien lo escucho. _

_Un sonido bajo, suave, atrayente. Fácilmente reconocible para los expertos oídos del Namikaze. _

_Naruto alzo la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos azules chispeando con malicia. Oh, Dios. No podía ser. Giro el rostro hacia la pared de viejos ladrillos a unos escasos metros de él y, dispuesto a cuatro patas –con los pies bien apoyados en el suelo para no ensuciar su ropa – se arrastró silenciosamente hasta casi apegar la cara contra ella. _

_Sip, los gemidos definitivamente venían del otro lado. Y, pensó un poco después, son de un chico._

_Lo que probablemente signifique dos cosas según su vasta experiencia. O le están haciendo una mamada excepcionalmente buena o se está corriendo mano él solito. Y cualquiera de las dos, el chico la estaba pasando realmente bien. (Solo ahora, meses después, Naruto se preguntaba si en verdad había considerado la primera como una posibilidad o solo se había engañado a si mismo involucrando a una chica, casi como para justificarse)_

_Naruto observo hacia arriba, fijándose en que la pared era demasiado alta como para tirar piedrecillas. Lo había hecho varias veces junto a sus amigos, solo para joderle el momento a la parejita, y sabía que si no se fijaba bien la piedra podría terminar en la cabeza u ojo de los involucrados en dicha fornicación. Naruto tenía una particular mala suerte en siempre atinarle a las chicas o al pene de los tipos. Algunos dirían que era una excelente puntería, él solo lo llamaba "patada en las bolas asegurada"._

_Por lo que decidió no arriesgarse, además de que todos sabrían que fue él. Necesitaba otro plan. _

_Se pegó un poco más a la pared, siempre fijándose de no hacer contacto con ella y ensuciar su camiseta Armani. No tuvo que avanzar más que unos escasos metros, y justo cuando el chico parecía estar en su apogeo, el pie de Naruto dio contra una pequeña brecha entre los ladrillos. Trastabillo, cayó sobre un montón de barro, maldijo entre dientes la pérdida de un precioso pescador Louis Vuitton y observo entre los ladrillos, topándose con la imagen más incorrecta que jamás podría haber imaginado en su vida._

_Y al mismo, la más deliciosa de entre todas._

_Si, el de los gemidos era un chico. Un chico de cabellos negros y lacios, piel cremosa, pecho tonificado y piernas estilizadas. Y unos labios rojos, rojísimos, y más llenos que los de cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido nunca. Pero entre sus no había ninguna chica, ni tampoco ninguna mano propia. Entre sus piernas había… había…_

_Otro chico._

_Naruto jamás se había planteado una relación homosexual, ni como seria ni como se vería. No era homofóbico por el simple hecho de que creía firmemente en "cada uno a lo suyo". Naruto era muchas cosas, pero no un metiche. Suficiente tenía con su vida como para ir preocupado por la del resto. Y si a los tipos les gustaban las pollas y culos, y no los coños y tetas, bueno…_

_¡Por el mejor!_

_Y teniendo en cuenta eso, lo obvio que debería haber hecho el joven Uzumaki al encontrarse con semejante escena seria correr la mirada e irse derechito al otro extremo del patio, o a lo mucho y si la imagen ya lo impacto demasiado, a su casa a ver un poco de porno. _

_¿Pero quedarse mirando fijamente, sintiendo como cierto amigo suyo comenzaba a saludar? Eso ya es otra cosa, ¿no?_

_Otra cosa muuuy distinta, hombre._

_Pero era cierto, lo más sincero que jamás había pensado el chico. Simplemente no podía correr la mirada. _

_El joven pelinegro seguía gimiendo, ondeando la espalda con sensualidad, aferrando con fuerza una cabeza de cabellos blancos contra su entrepierna –solo porque podía ver la espalda juvenil, Naruto supo que no se trataba de un decrepito viejo verde –. El peliblanco debía ser realmente bueno, particularmente cuando alzo una mano e hizo algo justo bajo su boca y el otro chico se arqueo hermosamente sobre la silla playera en la que se encontraba semi sentado, abriendo la boca bien grande para luego morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, temblando de desesperación._

_Y Naruto observo todo eso. Observo cuando el chico pelinegro, escasos segundos más tarde, gritaba quedo y se corría en la boca del otro, y como este parecía aferrarse un poco más a sus piernas y tragar todo con avaricia. Luego como, tras un largo instante, el peliblanco se levantaba del regazo del otro y se tiraba sobre el pasto que los rodeaba – demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a verle el rostro – alzando de paso el trasero en una muda demanda hasta conseguir que el otro chico se posicionara tras él y lo penetrara de un empujón brusco. Y Naruto siguió mirando, cada vez más sonrojado, más sudoroso y más duro. Sus manos picaban por tocarse, por hacer cualquier cosa. Miro atentamente los embistes del pelinegro, rápidos y precisos, sujetándose de las pálidas caderas con una mano y con la otra de algo mucho más abajo del ombligo, y como el de pelo blanco gemía entre jadeos, aferrándose del suelo con las uñas, gritando por más. _

_Vio todo, desde casi el principio hasta el final, cuando ambos terminaron. Los chicos se limpiaron un poco entre susurros pervertidos que prefirió no escuchar, se vistieron con la ropa que se encontraba tirada por todo el suelo y se marcharon hasta la casona a unos metros, justo al frente de la enorme piscina. _

_Y Naruto continúo ahí, sentado en silencio sobre todo ese barro, tan excitado y confundido como jamás se había sentido. _

o-o-o-o-o

Como ya había dicho, fue un duro golpe el darse cuenta por qué se había quedado pegado al suelo de esa manera, con la vista fija en un punto en particular (y ahora sí que no tenía nada que ver con las nubes y esas cosas tan de Shikamaru). Tampoco se las rebusco demasiado, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no miraba a las chichas –ni a los chicos – con los mismos ojos. Y que, día tras día de ese largo verano, en lo único que podía pensar era en ese chico pelinegro y su exquisita expresión. No pensaba ser una de esas muchas personas que renegaban por mucho tiempo de lo que eran. Naruto no era así.

Si, le daba un revoltijo enorme pensar en el mismo con otro hombre, pero seguiría siendo Naruto. Y mientras siguiera siendo él, todo estaría bien. Y así pensaron también sus padres cuando les conto (sin entrar en detalles, solo informándoles de la nueva situación). Ellos solo asintieron como si fuera algo muy obvio y dijeron algo de que los nuevos tiempos son así, que tanta moda aquí y haya era raro. Ese tipo de cosas tan adultas que se le escapaban a ratos a Naruto mente-reducida Namikaze. Como sea.

¿En que estaba? Ah, sí.

Al entrar a su nueva escuela, dejando fuera todos los detalles y ese tipo de cosas, lo que más cabe destacar de ese día en sí fue la cara del rubio al encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que con el joven pelinegro, no solo como su compañero de sala, sino también como de pupitre. ¿Karma? Quién sabe. El profesor lo presento como Sasuke Uchiha –porque el muy hijo de su madre no pudo presentarse ante un tipo tan poca cosa como él, claro. El chico rubio decidió que no tomaría en cuenta ese primer contacto, después de todo ¿Cómo alguien tan sexy podría ser tan desagradable? Solo ese día y nada más que _ese día_ Naruto hizo un amago de flirteo. Siendo ambos gays, guapos y populares –como luego se daría cuenta que el Uchiha era – lo más obvio seria que salieran juntos. Porque, vamos ¡Él era un donjuán! ¡De los más solicitados en la población femenina! Rubio, ojos azules, bronceado, alto, buen físico. Y tenía carisma, les agradaba a todos. Era educado y jamás en su vida había despreciado algún alimento – Y, Kami-sama, su madre hacia unos inventos que ni les cuento. Para la próxima, miren con mejor cara sus verduras y legumbres.

Como decía ¡Lo tenía todo! El siempre sintió que así era, y quedaba demostrado con su popularidad. Era obvio que tendría que pasar lo mismo con los hombres. Duh.

Pero… el Uchiha era otra cosa. O quizás es que él solo era una pequeña, crédula e inocente virgencilla en todo aquel mundo homo-yaoi. Comprensible.

El Uchiha… ¡Lo ignoro! Ósea, pueden creerlo. Ese pequeño idiota presumido lo ignoro totalmente por todo el día, lo que luego rápidamente se convirtió en toda la semana, y más tarde, en todo el mes. Y el único que sufría era Naruto y su muchacho Narutin. Tener que ver a ese maldito teme con ese uniforme que solo a él se le veía tan bien. Demonios. Era asquerosamente injusto. Llego un punto en donde necesitaba si o si, con quien fuera, tener sexo. ¿Pueden creerlo? El chico solo podía pensar en lo humillante que era todo la situación. Pero llego un punto en donde todo le dio igual, y con ciertas mañas y un uso excepcional de su buen carisma, se halló en diversas situaciones –cada una más comprometedora – con algunos compañeros suyos (y hasta con un profesor) pero nunca logro nada.

¡Nada!

O era que alguien necesitaba algo de la sala en que se encontraban, o repentinamente todos tenían unas inmensas ganas de utilizar el baño, ¡hasta una vez que intento salir en una cita con un chico, a este lo asaltaron antes de llegar y todo se arruino!

La vida estaba en contra suya. Y el pobre rubio estaba tan desesperado, porque seguía encontrándose con el Uchiha en todas partes y su chico gritaba por salirse de los pantalones e ir a saludarlo un rato. ¿Y todo eso en un mes y medio? No podría decir con seguridad que sería de él en el resto del año escolar.

Pero todo pareció acabar un día. Recordaba con fastidio y un revoltijo en las tripas como un día, a principios de enero, se les había permitido a todos los estudiantes ir con la vestimenta que quisieran, dejando de lado las estrictas normas de "solo uniforme autorizado". No recordaba muy bien la ropa que él había utilizado, pero definitivamente si la del imbécil de Sasuke –como olvidarla, maldición. Camiseta blanca semi transparente que dejaba entrever sus bellos pezones rosados desde varios metros, unos vaqueros negros ajustadísimos a su redondo trasero y sus musculosas piernas, y unas botas del mismo color que recordaba a la perfección forma y textura. No hacía mucho calor, pero el tipejo ese parecía inmune y se paseaba por todos lados sin cazadora.

Ustedes podrán comprender el efecto que tenía el frio contra sus pezones.

Naruto en verdad, lo juraba por toda su colección de ropa primavera-verano Channel, que intento e intento no mirarlo muy fijamente. Enserio lo hizo. Un mínimo de dignidad, ¿no? Pues… no lo logro. Para nada.

Al termino de las clases, justo cuando el Namikaze se preparaba para retirarse, sintió como el teme empujaba de mala gana su mesa con su morral y tiraba todo al suelo. Naruto frunció el rostro y le grito un insulto, agachándose rápidamente para recoger sus cosas e ir a encararlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al alzarse y darse cuenta que ya nadie quedaba en la sala, vio al imbécil apoyado sobre la puerta cerrándola con una pequeña llave, mirándolo con una enorme y brillante sonrisa lasciva.

Y… y luego de eso todo fue muy rápido. Muy impreciso. Pero extremadamente intenso. De un momento a otro se encontraba nuevamente sentado sobre su asiento, con los pantalones y todo lo demás por las rodillas, con Sasuke montado sobre el poniéndole un condón, y más temprano que tarde, sentándose de golpe sobre su polla ya totalmente lista para la acción. Y Naruto se perdió, porque no podía sentir nada más que el placer sofocante de él siendo apretado por el pelinegro, como por tanto tiempo había deseado. No pudo preguntar nada ni cuestionarse los por qué de toda aquello. Solo se quedó ahí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las manos aferrando las pálidas caderas y sintiéndose tan… _bien_ que nada más tenia importancia. Su boca abierta en un gemido largo y necesitado, suplicando internamente que eso jamás acabara.

La mente de Naruto volvió repentinamente al presente, siendo consiente de donde se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta se había deslizado por una de las paredes hasta quedar sentado entre uno de los dos tramos de escaleras. Su mano aun aferrándose de su morral.

Suspiro. Desde ahí, desde ese día en particular todo había cambiado. Pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo igual. Sasuke seguía ignorándolo como siempre, y en ocasiones –cada vez más seguidas– el solo lo abordaba, lo tiraba hasta algún lugar apartado y hacia que el Namikaze lo tomara o el mismo pelinegro bajaba las ropas del rubio y se metía en su cuerpo. Y al joven moreno realmente no le molestaba, porque siempre terminaba siendo una masa inconsistente de sensaciones placenteras. Él literalmente se derretía en las manos del Uchiha. ¿Cómo quejarse cuando disfrutaba tanto?

El problema es que él era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Alguien que no puede apartar lo físico de lo sentimental cuando se da cuenta de que realmente le gusta esa persona. Y Naruto se había reconocido a sí mismo como homosexual por Sasuke. Por nadie más que él. Y en verdad había creído que después de todo eso quizás, solo quizás, él también podría gustarle al pelinegro ególatra.

Pero no pasaba nada. Nada de nada. Y Naruto comenzaba a dudar de sus posibilidades. Había intentado salir con Sasuke, comer junto a él, _hablar _con él.

Y él seguía ignorándolo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera?

Saco la pequeña cajita, sin observarla realmente y frunció el ceño. Quizás solo estaba actuando muy desesperado… Tal vez si se alejaba un poco del muchacho, si se dejaba de insistir tanto…

Puso los ojos en blanco. _Sí, claro._ Se conocía perfectamente, y sabía que su aguante no era precisamente envidiable. _Tanto juntarse con el abuelo Ero trae sus consecuencias, Naruto. Eso te pasa por caliente. _Suspiro un poquito y sonrió. ¿Y entonces, en que queda todo? Tantas vueltas y seguía igual.

Se estaba enamorando del idiota, maldición. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo ni por hacer que el teme le hiciera caso. ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? Repentinamente Konoha se había vuelto su infierno personal, y Sasuke el desgraciado que le haría pagar por cada pecado cometido en toda su vida hasta lograr que terminara con un serio problema; su corazón, tan niñita como sonaba, hecho trizas hasta ser irreconocible e irreparable.

Patético.

Abrió la caja con los chocolates y se llevó uno a la boca, pensando de pasada que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho porque estos fueran comestibles haya sido en vano. Su madre seguramente se molestaría si le dijera que al final no se atrevió a dárselos a "esa persona". Ella también se había esforzado, hasta su padre lo había hecho al quedar como el degustador. Aun podía recordar la cara del pobre Minato cuando probó los primeros intentos de chocolate, o cuando ambos hombres se percataron que Kushina les ponía una buena cantidad de pimienta para _darle sabor._ O que en vez de frutos secos les había echado ajos y algunos…

_Espera un momento._

Miro rápidamente hacia sus manos, específicamente la caja de chocolates. Eso era… _¿relleno de salsa de frutilla? ¿Cuándo le echo eso a sus chocolates? _Observo con mayor detenimiento hasta percatarse que ciertamente esos no eran sus chocolates. _¿Pero cómo?_

-¿Al fin te diste cuenta, uzuratonkachi? Porque, Dios, para ser tan cabeza hueca sí que piensas un montón. Ya veía que te venia un colapso cerebral o algo así, enserio. – Sasuke, sentado a unos metros de él suspiro casi con diversión – ¿ya terminaste tu pequeño dilema existencial?

-¿Sas…? ¿Cuándo? - se paró de un salto, ocultando la caja tras su espalda y frunciendo los labios - ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?

-¡Ah, ya veo! Ahora soy Uchiha, comprendo. – Soltó una risita, delineando con un dedo sus labios – Es extraño ¿sabes? cuando tenemos sexo o en cualquier otra ocasión donde intentas llamar mi atención siempre soy Sasuke o solo teme. – Avanzo un paso, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver como el rubio retrocedía – ¿Pero Uchiha, y además con ese tono tan… molesto? - otro paso más -.

-¿Molesto? – Naruto lo miro por un segundo antes de correr sus ojos hacia otro lado – Como crees. Todo está bien.

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando – ya se encontraba a un escaso metro del blondo, y el pobre Namikaze, viéndose cada vez más encerrado, comenzó a sentir un pequeño revoltijo entre sus tripas - ¿Por qué Naruto estaría molesto? No he hecho nada malo hasta donde se… a menos que, claro, tomes como algo malo el estar cerca de esas chicas – rozo con su blanca nariz la piel bronceada de la mandíbula opuesta – Pero eso no es posible, ¿cierto? Tu no estaría celoso, ¿verdad?

Naruto tembló al sentir el aliento del pelinegro sobre su cuello – Para nada, Sasuke – unas manos se deslizaron por su cintura, bajando lentamente hasta apretar su trasero redondo -¿Q-que haces? Ya t-tenemos que volver a clases, y… - no pudo continuar al sentir como el chico le mordía con fuerza el cuello, arrancándole de lo más profundo de la garganta un necesitado gemido.

-Mentiroso –otra risita, sus manos se adentraron por la cinturilla de su pantalón – eres un mentiroso, pequeño idiota. Estas _tan _celoso de esas tipejas baratas. Francamente dobe, pensar que alguien como yo se fijaría en cosas como ellas.

Naruto sintió sus nalgas ser separadas bruscamente bajo la ropa interior y jadeo, su boca rozando la del Uchiha. Kami-sama, hace nada estaba pensando en que cosas como estas no debían repetirse y cinco minutos después ya estaba dispuesto a que lo partiera en dos con la mayor fuerza posible.

-Esa es una grave ofensa a mi orgullo ¿sabes? – Lamio sus labios y deslizo un dedo dentro de su entrada, logrando arrancar un gritito de Naruto – Mereces ser castigado por tal ofensa, dobe. Aquí y ahora.

Y Naruto se dejó llevar, porque enserio ¿alguien sería capaz de resistirse a Sasuke Uchiha en modo _seme_ _dominante_? Dejo caer la caja de chocolates al suelo mientras el joven pelinegro le bajaba los pantalones con una mano y con la otra liberaba su excitación.

_Pues yo no._

Sasuke tomo sus piernas con ímpetu hasta cruzarlas por sus caderas y hacer que estas se aferraran bien de él. Aplasto el cuerpo de Naruto con su pecho y pego sus bocas en un beso desesperado, totalmente lujurioso y repleto de necesidad. Acariciaron sus lenguas con brusquedad, rápidamente imponiéndose la del Uchiha y arrasando todo a su paso. Sus manos grandes y delgadas aferrándose al trasero moreno, amasándolo con lasciva y tragándose cada gemido y jadeo que soltaba el rubio. Era una lucha iniciada y totalmente ganada por el pelinegro, y no podía esperar para cobrar su dulce premio.

Sasuke se acomodó un poco mejor entre las piernas tostadas y froto ambos miembros con una lentitud deliberada, disfrutando de las expresiones de doloroso placer que embozaba cada tanto el mancillado Namikaze. Luego bajo el rostro hasta uno de los turgentes pezones y lo atrapo entre sus dientes, aplastándolo levemente y succionando cuando Naruto parecía especialmente determinado en no gemir demasiado fuerte.

-Basta… Sasuke… yo – Naruto hizo rodar su cabeza por la pared al notar como una de las manos del pelinegro tomaba ambos miembros y los apretaba, deslizándola lentamente arriba hacia abajo, y como la otra, aún más traviesa, se deslizaba un poco más abajo y comenzaba a masajear sus testículos. Y el pobre rubio supo ahí que ya no podría seguir aguantando. Sasuke tenía que detenerse pero ahora _ya_ – Sasuke… yo voy a…

-¿Correrte? – El Namikaze asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ese es el sentido, dobe. ¿Cómo esperabas que me metiera en ti sin lubricante alguno? Sí que eres idiota.

_¡E-eso es todo amigos! _La mente de Naruto, _literalmente_, se desconectó de toda realidad posible por un largo e intenso momento en donde de lo único que en verdad fue consiente fueron las intensas y persistentes ondas de delicioso placer que lo azotaron de pies a cabeza.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo en el país de las maravillas volando entre luces resplandecientes que enviaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por sus nervios, pero cuando por fin logro volver a enfocar la visión se percató que era el único que había estado perdiendo el tiempo con luces y esas cosas.

-Ah, dobe. Bienvenido – Sasuke le regalo una pequeña sonrisa prepotente, inclinándose sobre su rostro y enterrándose unos centímetros más dentro del rubio. Ambos estaban tirados sobre el suelo, Sasuke sobre él, con ambas manos aferrando las piernas morenas para mantenerlo lo más abierto posible para él – Fue un gran tiempo fuera para ti, ¿no? Ya pensaba que te habías ido en la primera ronda, muy típico de ti. Hubiese sido muy aburrido follarme a un idiota inconsciente, la verdad.

Naruto jadeo y estiro sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza del cuello pálido – Desgraciado, ¡e-eso sería v-iolación!

-Pobrecillo – deslizo su lengua por la mandíbula fuerte y tostada, y dando un último empujón termino por entrar en la estrecha cavidad. Naruto se tragó un grito y Sasuke jadeo bajo. _Al fin. _– Bien, uzuratonkachi - se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron - Ahora viene lo bueno.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Siempre me dices que soy una mala persona y mírate tú – Sasuke apunto hacia una esquina y Naruto se giró hasta alcanzar a ver una pequeña caja botada en el suelo – tirando al suelo esos bombones que con tanto esfuerzo hice. Eres un malagradecido, dobe.

-¿Uhm? – Naruto frunció el entrecejo y lo observo con perplejidad - ¿Cómo?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro – Los bombones, dobe – se estiro un poco hacia su izquierda hasta alcanzar su morral, y continuo hablando – Estuve esperando todo el día a que cierto idiota me diera mis merecidos chocolates, pero como nada pasaba tuve que tomarlos por mí mismo – le mostro otra pequeña caja, _su caja_, vacía antes de volver a guardarla – Te quedaron un poco picantes, idiota. A la próxima intenta solo seguir la receta más básica que encuentres. Es obvio que solo personas tan listas como yo podemos hacer cosas más elaboradas, así que mejor no te esfuerces tanto.

Sasuke dejo su morral a un lado y se tiró sobre él confundido rubio - ¿Tu hiciste esos bombones?

-¿Quién más si no, dobe? – El pelinegro pareció pensárselo mejor por un instante, entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada peligrosa - ¿O es que esperabas de alguien más?

-¡No! – negó repetidas veces, alzando ambas manos – No, no. Yo solo pensaba que… bueno…

El Uchiha sonrió - ¿Qué no te daría nada? – se estiro un poco hasta alcanzar uno de los pocos bombones que se habían salvado de terminar en el suelo y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos– Pues yo no te pensaba dar nada hasta que tú me dieras los míos, claro. Se supone que la chica es quien primero regala, ¿no?

Naruto abrió la boca en un ademan incrédulo, preparándose para subirlo y bajarlo a putadas por semejante insulto hacia su hombría, solo logrando que Sasuke aprovechara la oportunidad y le lanzara el bombón directo a la garganta.

-Y como castigo por ser tan cobarde decidí que lo mejor sería hacerte pasar un mal rato. – Rio entre dientes – Tu cara de fastidio fue tan divertida, uzuratonkachi. No puedo creer lo fácil que puedo hacer que te molestes.

-Eres un bastardo, Uchiha – intento quitarse al chico de encima, sin resultado alguno – te encanta joderme la existencia. Para ti todo es una maldita tontería. Primero me ignoras, luego me violas…

- ¿violarte? Siempre has estado más que dispuesto – le interrumpió, sus ojos recordándole que era cierto.

- Más tarde me sigues ignorando y tonteando con cuanto tipo y tipa se te pase por delante, solo para seguir volviendo cada vez que tienes ganas de follar. ¡He pasado por tantas cosas por tu culpa! ¡No soy de tu propiedad como para que me utilices cuando se te viene en gana, infel…!

Sasuke puso ambas manos sobre la boca del moreno, impidiendo que siguiera soltando _tanta estupidez, que Kami no quiera, llegue a ser contagiosa._- ¿Disculpa, dobe? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que realmente paso? Porque en verdad pareces seguir viviendo en un mundo totalmente distinto al del resto de las personas.

-A... que t… refie… - apretó un poco más las manos y chasqueo la lengua.

-Silencio, idiota. ¿Qué tal si recordamos desde el principio, mi pequeño pervertido voyeur? – los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al escuchar eso. _No podía ser, ¿verdad? – _Ah, sí. Precisamente eso, Naruto. ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta como me mirabas mientras follaba con Suigetsu? Disimulado no eres, así que me sorprende que ni siquiera se te pasara por la mente que pude escucharte perfectamente cómo te lamentabas por unos malditos pescadores Louis Vuitton. – negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos – Luego, por si no fuera poco y haciendo gala de una pésima educación, cada vez que me veías te escondías tras algo, evitando presentarte como es debido. Y no entiendo cómo es eso, siendo que los señores Namikaze son tan amables – tiro un mechón rubio y golpeo su mejilla con un dedo – deberías aprender más de tu padre, imbécil. Bien, como decía; por si no fuera poco llegar tarde tu primer día de clases, llegar con una presentación francamente deplorable y además intentar un patético flirteo conmigo, bueno… me diste la peor de las impresiones.

Naruto lo observaba boquiabierto. _No podía ser, ¿verdad?_

-Luego de ese primer día, más que intentar seguir intentando algo con quien estuviste acosando prácticamente todo el verano, ¿Qué haces? Ir a por cada imbécil poca cosa que pase frente a ti. ¡Tú, desgraciado, pasar de mí y preferir a escoria de tan baja categoría! Francamente. Pero eso no lo iba a dejar así, eso sí que no. Por lo que me dedique todo ese mes a sabotear cada intento tuyo con otros tipos, además de escarmentar a esas cosas chillonas que creían tendrían alguna posibilidad. Patéticas ilusas. Y luego de atormentarte por un periodo que considere aceptable, decidí que ya era hora de demostrarte a quien pertenecías.

Y Naruto continuo ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca rozando el suelo - ¿Me estas _jodiendo_, verdad? ¿Estuviste torturándome por un mes entero, haciendo que tuviera que pajearme a cada momento, en cada lugar que te veía, haciendo que me planteara realmente contratar a una puta o algo así, haciendo que casi perdiera mis testículos, solo porque _debías darme una lección?¡Debes estar bromeando, Sasuke!_

Sasuke se alzó de su regazo, aunque manteniéndose sentado sobre sus caderas, y lo observo incrédulo – Preferiste a la chusma antes que a mí, ¡por supuesto que tenía que castigarte! A un Uchiha nadie lo insulta de esa manera.

_No podía ser, ¿verdad? El pelinegro tenía que estar bromeando. Él… él…_

-¿Pero al final lo conseguí, no? – Sasuke volvió a inclinarse, rodeando el cuello de Naruto y sonriendo presuntuoso.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Hacer que me necesitaras tanto que jamás volverías a mirar hacia otro lado – rozo sus labios y Naruto también sonrió, solo que un poco más fastidiado que divertido – Porque eres mío y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tenerte.

-Eres un desgraciado.

-Lo sé -

Y Naruto lo beso.

.

* * *

.

**B**_ien, como ya dije estoy llega mega atrasado. Pero si comenzara a relatar todos los sucesos de este mes... ¡puf! El final... nunca me convencen los finales, pero no hallaba como terminarlo sin parecer muy abrupto. Se hizo lo que se pudo, ustedes entienden. _

**_N_**_otaron que le falta un poco de coherencia? Bueno, más que nada es porque le puse a mi playlist modo aleatorio, por lo que pasaba de una canción super movida a una 'depresión total'. Los "disque lemmo's" me costaron horrores. Lo juro. Y no se si quedaron bien... como sea ;] Las personalidades de cada uno... sin comentarios XD_

_POR CIERTO:__ ¿Hay alguien por aquí que le guste KHR!? La cosa es que comencé una historia en ese fandom y bueno... seria genial que se pasaran y la leyeran. De todas formas, para los que no lo conocen, no se necesitara ser un experto ni conocer la historia de tomo a lomo. :] Cualquier comentario en ese fic (y en cualquiera de los otros) sera bien recibida ;D_

Opiniones?~


End file.
